Lagrimas de una loba
by Haeleen Black Clearwater
Summary: Leah harta de vivir en el q diario lucha por sobrevivir, un buen dia decide largarse d Forks a escondidas  pero... q pasara cuando conosca a Mirna y un autobus la dje en California? entren y lean


**_Disclaimer: ninguno d los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la diosa d Stefanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, me los prestaron y blah blah blah._**

**_hola gente, aki Haeleen Black Clearwater publicando su primer fanfic. Fic inspirado en un personaje q amo, Leah Clearwater. Lagrimas d una loba es un fic q contiene una serie d capitulos algo cortos, como menciono en mi perfil no soy buena con los cap largos asi q este es mi primer fic, me interesa recibir sus reviews pero solo una cosa... no se tan duras con sus criticas si es q mi historia realmente apesta, soy humana y me lastimo facilmente. Espero les guste este primer cap. Por ultimo solo aclaro q l fic sta siendo escrito por dos chavas yo soy su servilleta y mi qerida Lilith. Ella no solo es mi amiga en fan fiction si no en la vida real, y todo grax a mi hermana menor, Miranda, Lilith es su mejor amiga y las tres somos el trio d escritoras. Ok me voy y las dejo leer._**

**Lagr****imas de una loba**

**1.- Un ****día común y corriente**

- Leah, Leah.

Siento como sacuden mi hombro, pero no quiero abrir los ojos.

- Leah!

Doy un salto y abro con un moviendo brusco los ojos. Es un día normal y corriente en La Push, el sonido de las olas, el canto de los pájaros, el zumbar de las abejas. Y para colmo de nuevo he amanecido en una silla de madera, en el porche, me pregunto a que hora llegue ayer, estaba borracha? O el simple dolor de todos los días bloqueaba mis recuerdos.

- Que tanto observas?- le reclamo a mi pequeño hermano Seth. Este me mira con curiosidad, deseguro estoy echa un asco.

- Nada, tienes que ir a trabajar.

- No me lo recuerdes.

Lunes, efectivamente, trabajo, efectivamente, pedidos a cada minuto, positivo, un día de relajación? negativo y todo porque me obligan en esta casa, por mi me largaba pero si me voy no tendría a donde ir y la única condición de seguir teniendo este techo en el que me crié es trabajar y no holgazanear.

Tengo la piel helada esto deseguro me vendrá mal. Desde que los Cullen se fueron de Forks para ir a Dartmouth ya no había necesidad de entrar en fase y yo volvía a ser la misma chica de antes. Así que decido ducharme con agua caliente, lo cual es excelente, me pongo la misma, aburrida y descolorida ropa que siempre pero eso en verdad no me importa, puedo estar hasta una hora cepillandome el pelo si apartar la vista de cierto punto eso siempre me ayuda pero hoy no es necesario.

- Ya me voy.

- Si, hija, que te vaya bien.

- Eso me encantaría pensar.

"Frut bar"

Nombre mas tonto no se le pudo ocurrir al dueño, ahí trabajo, una mugrosa fuente de sodas alado de una tienda de antigüedades. Lugar para vegetarianos, el mejor de este mugroso pueblo.

Como cada día hoy me encuentro limpiando una y otra vez la barra, mientras miro con la vista perdida el establecimiento.

- Ey chica de los jugos- es Rupert, un amigo vegetariano, prácticamente gay.

- Hola Rupert, que te sirvo hoy?

- Lo de siempre, tú sabes mi licuado de plátano.

- Enseguida.

Manos a la obra, para eso me pagan, para que tome los pedidos de la gente, meta dinero en la caja registradora y prepare uno que otro jugo o licuado. Rupert se sienta en un banco de la barra y saca su crucigrama diario, el tema de hoy es "Escuela".

La licuadora termina de moler el plátano, tomo un vaso y sirvo su pedido.

- Crucigramas de nuevo?- le pregunto poniendo cerca de el su vaso.

- Si, no me aburro.

- Se me escapa una sonrisa – Me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta.

La campanilla de la puerta suena al abrirse, no aparto la mirada para ver quien es básicamente miro con intriga su crucigrama. Soy buena con ellos pero esas cosas no me gustan mas, solo me traen recuerdos de infancia, recuerdos no muy agradables para recordar, y hoy me doy cuenta de que extraño hacer este tipo de cosas.

- Juego Geométrico- le ayudo.

- Creo que tienes un cliente.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la caja registradora. Efectivamente hay un cliente, al ver ese cliente me percato de quien es, porque?

- Martu!-grito a mi compañera, ella solo me mira y mueve las manos tratando de decirme algo, al parecer esta ocupada atendiendo a la mesa numero ocho. Resoplo con fuerza, pongo mala cara, camino arrastrando los pies y pienso en la posibilidad de que empiece la tercera guerra mundial porque eso me salvaría de la persona a quien voy atender.

Al llegar a la caja, poso mi mirada en Rupert y me decido hablar con voz seca.

- Bienvenido a Frut bar, que le apetece?- odio mis líneas para atender clientes, sigo sin mirar a la persona.

- Hola Leah.

Suspiro aun sin mirar.- Ya decidio que va a pedir?

- Leah, prima…

-No me digas así. Yo no te conozco.

- Eso es lo que dices pero a la sangre no se olvida.- corrección eres mi prima hermana, Emily de Uley.

- Vienes a hacerte la mosquita muerta o vienes por tu dosis de vitamina?

- Un jugo de naranja y toronja entonces.

Finjo una sonrisa y la miro.- Enseguida le entrego.

Si no fuera porque el gerente vagabundeaba muy cerca la hubiera ignorado y listo. Me sostuve de la barra en cuanto se marcho a paso lento, porque el suelo temblaba cuando ella caminaba, literalmente claro. Esta gorda, si gordísima, no, gorda no seria educado dejémoslo en la pura verdad… embarazada, embarazada de el alfa, de ex alfa que alguna vez fue mío.

El chico que fue un día el amor de mi vida, el chico que me hizo soñar despierta y el que me cambio por mi prima y ahora es su mujer y futura madre de semejante chamaca, si esta esperando una niña según rumores. Si esperara una niña solo existía algo seguro y eso era que por lo menos no tendría la cara desfigurada de su madre, que horror si así fuera. Esto no me vino nada bien y sin querer tire los jugos a medio camino, dejando a su vez que miles de miradas se posaran en mi. Pero eso no fue todo, el resto del día me la pase haciendo cualquier tipo de desastre tanto que al final me mandaron a casa, como todos los días, soy torpe, para esto no sirvo, gracias al cielo que creen la escusa de que tengo artritis y por eso tiro las cosas.

"De nuevo estas putas lagrimas!" grite en mi mente, iba camino a casa y la vista se me nublaba, señal de que estaba llorando.

No quise que mi madre me viera así, por lo general cuando esto sucede me voy a perder el tiempo por ahí, mi lugar favorito, una pequeña cueva que Seth y yo encontramos un día de excursión con mi difunto padre. Ahí paso la horas y veo el atardecer mientras me desahogo lo mas pronto posible para así ya no tener mas dolor y lagrimas que derramar pero eso no funciona pero me gusta pensar que si.

Al anochecer ya estaba en casa, atravesando la sala. Algunos miembros de mi ex manada se encontraban allí, con mi hermano.

- Tipa donde andabas, tu hermano estaba preocupado.- me dijo Quil. Lo ignore, como siempre.

- Como va esa artritis?- se burlo Jacob. Decidí aplicársela.

- Como va el nidito de amor de los chupasangre en Hampshire?

Se quedo callado mientras apretaba los dientes. Si aun fuese un licántropo en cualquier momento hubiera explotado y entrado en fase; cosa que no ocurrió y di gracias, porque de seguro me hubiera degollado.

Sam estaba en la cocina hablando a cuchicheos con mi madre, en cuanto se percataron de mi mirada se despidieron y pude entrar a la cocina por algo de comer. En cuanto Sam salio de la cocina el silencio en la sala se hizo presente. se habian largado al fin.

- Te puedo pedir un poco más de respeto hacia Emily- me dijo mi madre con paciencia y calma, despues de unos minutos de silencio.

Maldita habladora, siempre pidiéndole al marido que la defendiera y el marido un bueno para nada que no podía decirme las cosas en la cara y claro tenia que venir y usar de portavoz a mi madre.

- Como digas- dije con un tono de cero intimidaciones.

- Por favor hija, cambia tu conducta con ella o al menos hazlo por Samantha.

- Samantha? Te refieres al feto? A esa…cosa?

- No es una cosa, es un ser viviente. En fin... podrías intentarlo?

- Si- dije con frialdad.

"Si, pero no te garantizo nada" me dije en mi mente.

Me fui a dormir y me alegraba en un quince por ciento que el día común y corriente de ayer hubiese acabado y que a la mañana próxima me esperaba un día mas, uno tal vez diferente o tal vez no.

_**Bien algo asi van a ser los demas capitulos, con el tiempo veran d q hablo, solo por el momento djn su review y comenten si les gusto o no**_

_**atte: Haeleen y Lilith**_


End file.
